


Baby What Turns You On

by moratti



Category: Lead (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Relationships: Taniushi Shinya/Kagimoto Akira





	Baby What Turns You On

“在想什么？”

伸也将手钳在辉的腰上，用力地捏了一下，试图引起对方的注意。

辉低下头看他，眼里有一点疑惑的信息。他毫不掩饰自己的走神，这令伸也感到不满的同时还有一点挫败。他的手指摁下去，辉终于给了点反应，吃痛地叫出来，随即咬住下唇，埋怨似的看他。

他向来受不了这个眼神。

键本辉仿佛天生有勾人的本事，他曾经开玩笑似的在采访中说这人长得过于好看，像是会抢人家女朋友的类型。倒没有一语成谶。他哪有女友供人抢，被夺了心魂的只能是自己罢了。

他往上凶狠地顶一下，辉便闷哼一声，那点呻吟被卡在喉咙里，然后像是没骨头似的软绵绵地趴下来，像一只猫蜷在他的胸口，蹭得他心痒。

难说自己养猫是不是有点不可告人的心思。

说出来大概他自己都不敢相信，这段关系其实是辉主动展开的。

很久很久之前，他就觉得键本辉这个人简直是女性择偶标准的样板，长得好看先不说，多才多艺，温顺体贴，开朗活泼，还愿意下厨，又很自律，没什么大毛病。起初他俩住一块儿，除了他半夜打碟吵到对方的时候，也没起过什么冲突，现在想来也是相当惬意的一段时光，简直有点过日子的意味。

后来搬出去，巡演在外也没睡过一个屋，尽管伸也嘴上不会承认，但多少有些惦记。他在采访中听辉抱怨敬多的小毛病，先是配合地笑，细细品味之后又有点醋意涌上来，脸上挂不住，但他不敢多想。

但谁也想不到，是键本辉主动爬上他的床的。

那是个令他永生难忘的生日，不是他的，而是键本辉的20岁生日。那个时候他们在外巡演，尽管不太隆重，但一个充满仪式感的派对是绝对不能少的。作为团里最后一个酒精解禁的老幺，辉在队友们的怂恿下喝了点酒。他酒量不好，一杯就上头，瘫在沙发里笑得像个小傻子。

最后还是宏宜拦下了敬多倒酒的手，说是明天还要排练，别让他喝多了。

同样是考虑到这点，那天他们也没闹腾到太晚，便回屋休息。

门锁被打开的时候，伸也离进入梦乡只有一步之遥。他的脑袋在酒精和睡意的双重攻击之下昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊之间听到门被打开，又被锁上。起初他以为是宏宜终于完成了把两位小孩儿哄回房间睡觉的大任，便含糊不清地打了个招呼，翻过身继续睡。

来者的脚步声很轻，轻到他几乎听不见。

那鬼鬼祟祟的脚步声没有往另一张床蔓延过去，而是停在了他的床边。他没来得及翻身，一团暖烘烘的东西便钻进了他的被窝。

“伸酱？醒着吗？”

是辉。

伸也瞬间清醒了不少，从床上弹坐起来。

“……辉？”

“敬酱去和队长睡了。”辉小声地说，在被子底下拱动了几下，找了个舒服的姿势蜷起来，只露了双眼睛在外面，盯着伸也看了一会儿，又缓缓闭上。

“……”房间里没开灯，伸也不太看得清辉的脸。他维持着这个姿势放空了一会儿，直到辉没了动静，才梦游似的躺回去，静静地伏了一会儿，又翻了个身，背对着辉。

辉怕鬼又黏人的性子他其实是早就知道的，但即使身为彼此的同居人，也没有这样同床共枕过。本来也不是什么值得在意的事情，但伸也就是觉得哪里不大对劲。

他睡意全无，侧躺在床上面向墙壁，竖着耳朵听。

辉的呼吸声很轻，似乎带着小小的呼噜声，他听不太真切。大约过了一个世纪，又或许只有五分钟而已，他感觉到身后那团暖烘烘的东西慢慢贴了过来。

“伸酱？”辉从背后抱住他的腰，整个身体都贴上来，“伸酱，”辉小声地嘀咕，脸颊贴着他的背脊，一只手缓缓地往下摸过去，吓得伸也整个人都紧绷起来，大气不敢出，“伸酱会寂寞吗？”辉一边小声问他，一边将手滑进他的贴身布料底下。

从各种方面而言，这场面都过于糟糕了。

辉的呻吟打断了他的思绪。

伸也回过神来的时候意识到了这会儿心不在焉的变成了自己。他不常在这样的场合走神，一方面是觉得不论是作为炮友还是作为恋人这样的行为都不太尊重人，另一方面，键本辉确实有令人心无旁骛的本事。

即便是他这会儿小小的走神，也是在想对方的事。

辉趴在他的身上缓缓扭动自己的身体，像是不够尽兴，或者是埋怨他的不专心，往他肩上狠狠咬了一口，尖尖的虎牙刺得他倒吸一口气，条件反射似的握紧了放在对方腰上的手。

他们维持这样的关系十年有余，每当回想起来，伸也都有种说不上来的奇异感。倒不是说辉是个糟糕的伴侣，相反，这个小他一岁的竹马永远都是那么令人称心如意，但伸也总觉得，他们的关系之中缺少了一点点确定性，或者说，承诺。

自始至终都没人承认这是场恋爱，但显然他们的关系比床伴更亲密一些。

伸也配合着对方的动作一下一下往上顶，满脑子都是20岁的键本辉躺在自己身下的模样。

那个时候的辉作为床伴而言可以说是非常糟糕的。他缺少性经验，躺在那里，好看的五官都纠成一团，身体僵硬得像一个月没拉过筋。

伸也试图安抚他，像个称职的情人似的亲亲他的额头，又亲亲他的眼角。但他确实毫无快感可言，辉的后面紧得要命，绞得他只有痛没有爽。男人的那个地方本来就不是为了性行为而存在的，那是和女性的阴道完全不同的体验，伸也几乎想放弃，但辉一直抱着他不肯撒手，他只能硬着头皮继续，几乎怀疑自己会留下心理阴影。

回到辉的那个问题。

寂寞倒是算不上，但他确实也有正常男人的生理需求。

和女性交往总有诸多不便，例如要躲着狗仔，要注意避孕，还要担心被对方缠上或是留下什么把柄。从某种意义而言，和同性，尤其是和同性的队友解决生理需求，确实是最安全的。

比如可以不用套这点就非常值得称赞。

过去二十一年的人生里从未体验过内射的伸也，在和辉第一次上床的时候就射在了对方的身体里。这可以说是在那次糟糕的性体验里，唯一令他爽到的地方。

如果麻烦的事后清理可以忽略不计的话。

从那之后，辉就开始频繁地在他房间里过夜。

尽管他们的第一次给彼此的体验都不太美好，但一回生二回熟，等到逐渐摸索出同性性行为的奥妙之后，便有些食髓知味了。

想得有些远了。

辉放过了他的肩膀，抬起头来和他接吻，腰臀的动作依旧慢吞吞，磨得他有些不耐烦，便抓紧了对方的腰，更加凶狠地律动起来。

正好让对方验收一下自己健身的成果。

辉被顶得招架不住，猫似的小声哼哼也逐渐控制不住音量，乱七八糟地叫，声音被顶得支离破碎，又被他用亲吻堵住。这是伸也最享受的时刻，辉在床上的反应总是能最大程度地让他感到满足。

他的小狮子，本质上是一只温顺的家猫。

这大概也是他愿意把这段缺少一点确定性的关系继续下去的原因吧。

伸也对这个结论感到满意。

FIN


End file.
